User talk:Sir Rock
Okay Sir Rock, and tell Miss Sophie that you want to nominant the Flower photo.Aniju Aura 07:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay post them in the Meerkat Manor Gallery and if possibly the Meerkat Manor The Story Begins but I think there is no room for photos there. Aniju Aura 08:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Petal Pictures Great pictures of Petal, too bad we don't know who played her. That pup deserves to be mentions. Those photos would do nicely for Khasar? Can I have some?Aniju Aura 09:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Sir Knight Rock. XDAniju Aura 09:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes he is named after that guy. And cool you made your very first mob!Aniju Aura 10:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Good night sir knight.Aniju Aura 10:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I deleted the page you wanted. Thank you for telling me. In the future, if you see a page that needs to be delete just put the template:delete on the page. And Welcome to Meerkats Wiki, we are happy to have you here. I'm currently have computer problems, so I'm not active, but I trying to get it fix as fast as I can. Again Welcome. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 11:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello Sir Rock welcome to Meerkats Wiki! We're happy to see new people. I added your photos on the blog as you wanted. Now, the contest can officially start. Go to this page to vote for your favourite meerkat-babysitting picture! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I won't. Thankyou very much! You did a great job on the Meerkat Anatomy! :) MeerkatGal 02:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I thought I've seen those little paws from somewhere! Hmm.. I know a few more little facts that could be added; their claws are 2 centimeters (0.8 inches) long, they have four toes on each paw, they travel over a kilometer (0.62 miles) of sand everyday and their claws allow them to shift their own body weight in sand in 20 seconds. :) MeerkatGal 02:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I've heard of the book Warriors. I hear about it alot, but I've never read it. Is it good? MeerkatGal 03:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I can find the book in my school Library, I'll read it and maybe join the Warrior Cat Wiki too. MeerkatGal 04:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It's not that I don't like Fanons, it's just.. I'm not interested at the moment, and I have school exams coming up so I'm a bit busy. Lol. I use to roleplay, and I enjoyed it, on YouTube. But roleplay has taken over the lives of some of my online friends, it caused fights... I gave up on roleplay after people started using KMP photos and Meerkat Manor footage to advertise their characters.. MeerkatGal 06:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) That's a good question. Dogs and Cats Wiki's mission is to provide information on dog's and cat's breeds and also useful tips about their care. Well, we are still working on that :) Do you like the look of Dogs and Cats Wiki? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 09:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How many breeds are in the word? x_x [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) That's true they continue creating crossbreeds. There must be more that 300 breeds. *_* P.S I like the normal (domestic) cats as well. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I didn't put off any of your text. I only removed the "axel's foot" picture because it was too large. Then, I "cleaned" up a bit (removing the thumb from the images, fixing headlines etc.) That's all :) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Really? We'll it's great to know the Warrior Cat roleplayers respect the copyright rules by using their own creations to show the world what their characters are like. Aniju must be doing a good job. :) MeerkatGal 06:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ewoks Mob Yeah I hope so too. The Van Helsing had wild males and became able to be visited by earthwatch like a year after then formed. Well I'm just happy McDreamy is a dominant female. I hope thing group is lead by her for many years to come. Aniju Aura 06:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it's good. Maybe, I'm not much of a roleplayer anymore and I haven't read the Warrior Cat book yet, lol. MeerkatGal 21:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Can you make articles for the Whiskers meerkats who have none. Look at Argon's page to find them. Aniju Aura 23:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Pictures That's cool Sir Rock. We need more pictures of those meerkats. I don't know and think we will get any from the Earthwaters who are there right now. I hope we get one new mob. Can you fidn any Baobab kats?Aniju Aura 04:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll check the dye marks for the Rascals. Sancerre should be radio collared by not Grus. His dye mark is H which I believe meens on his head. Aniju Aura 04:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Benzedrine gave birth to Ricou, Tina, Candy Flip and Yabou in September. She was pregnant in November so I don't think that is the litter with Lord Stanly. Aniju Aura 04:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yup, well there are not Rascal pictures of Grus. No meerkat has the head dye mark i nhe pictures.Aniju Aura 04:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I might make one. I've just been very preoccupied lately with schoolwork... Yeah true. The Argon Actor? I have the movie on DVD, so I should be able to get a few screenshots of the actor for you. :) MeerkatGal 06:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I do like all animals, but meerkats are my favourite and I know more about them than any other creature I know. I don't think I'll be joining the Dog and Cat Wiki, thankyou for the invitation though! MeerkatGal 08:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you find a picture of Big Will, Pookie and Stato in Meerkat Manor? Stato played Kookie. And Can I have some more Shakespeare pictures?:)Aniju Aura 02:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I think Meerkat Manor spells it as Kinkajou ''whilst the KMP spells it like ''Kinkaju.. ''I don't know, lol. 'MeerkatGal 04:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' I had a look at Cold Comfort, I think everything is okay with it. 'MeerkatGal 04:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Yeah true, I'll add that. 'MeerkatGal 04:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Alrighty; I've already gone and added a few more photos to the gallery, lol. 'MeerkatGal 04:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Re:Shakespeare!!! Thank you for the pictures all of Shakespeare!Aniju Aura 04:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I edited the Sister's Act but the pictures got deleted somehow. Can you re-add them. I wasn't paying attention to the pictures so I don;'t knwo which ones they were.Aniju Aura 06:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe MeerkatGal knows what episode he was in. She knows a lot about the Meerkat Manor episodes.Aniju Aura 06:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, Stato? I don't ever remember hearing "Kookie" being mentioned. Perhaps he played Pookie? I remember in the episode "Some Like It Hot", a teenager (although he looked more like a large fully mature male) dubbed Pookie picked up a pup and returned it to the burrow. Perhaps Stato played him? 'MeerkatGal 23:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Hmm, well, if I do find "Kookie" I'll get an image for you. MeerkatGal 06:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) My Blog Check out my blog post. Share your opinion. Thank you!! Meerkats123 05:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Yep, I'll put in as much as I know. :) MeerkatGal 06:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Animal Planet wiki Could you help improve the Animal Planet wiki please with me (Denny60643) Ok where can I find photos and how do I get them onto the site? Meerkats123 00:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I don't know. I believe we could keep it. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you write an article for Penny Lazuli?Aniju Aura 05:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The "Ella", I'm talking about is actually Tosca. It's from meerkat documentary called Ella, a Meerkat's Tale. It practically retells Tosca's life, but renamed all the meerkats. However, it showed the footage of the real collared Tosca (she was evicted at the time and hadn't yet had the collar removed) mating with Bobby. MeerkatGal 05:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's a story about Tosca's life, using footage of the real Tosca. She was simply renamed Ella (it's completely unrelated to the today's dominant Ella) as well as most of the other characters in the story, such as Flower who was renamed Lady Day. MeerkatGal 05:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, at the end of Season 1 it was Bobby who mated Tosca, although people think that uncollared meerkat may have been another evicted female. The footage of Bobby mating with Tosca in "Ella: A Meerkat's Tale" is really them though, apparently. I don't think JD was actually ever Baddiel's partner.. I mean, she was pregnant at the beginning of the show, at the father was unnamed. I never recall anyone saying who fathered her first litter.. The only other time "Tosca" encountered "Carlos" was at the end of the series, but that was Bobby, not JD. So, I don't think JD and Baddiel were ever partners..? I don't know. MeerkatGal 05:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you find picture of Penny. She was in The Three Amigos and The Enemy Within in season two of Meerkat Manor. Aniju Aura 06:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ahright, that explains it. I never looked to see who fathered Jogu and Maladoy. Yeah, it was most likely another female. However, there's still a possibility that it was Tosca. Meerkats can only recognise each other through scent, Yossarian may have simply mistaken her for an unrelated female, it's really common in meerkat society. MeerkatGal 09:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) True, but the character was mostly based on the experiences of Baddiel, her eviction and taking over the Whiskers' splinter group were real events. If the female at the end had different dye marks than I guess you're right, she must have been that Zappa female you mentioned..? MeerkatGal 09:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah true, I guess we'll never know who that female was. And at the end when it showed the clips of "Tosca" and "Carlos", it clearly wasn't JD. The rover was far too young.. I hate it when Meerkat Manor lies when the truth is so obvious. :\ MeerkatGal 10:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it was definately Yossarian, he had the scar. In ''A Meerkat's Tale ''"Carlos" was first played by JD as "Daisy"s mate, then by Bobby as "Ella"s mate. True, it's really hard to tell sometimes.. MeerkatGal 10:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the majority of the scenes were of Baddiel's pups. But the documentary featured the burrow move from the Meerkat Manor episode "Revolution" in which Mozart's pup, Sophie, died. Ohyes, it was definately Yossarian, because the clips used for his character were the same from Meerkat Manor. It show his "burrow move", but that was all. He did appear occasionally later on in the documentary, but wasn't mentioned. Like I said before, all the clips are from Meerkat Manor season 1, the most reliable season, featuring all the Whiskers' meerkats. MeerkatGal 10:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ohright, my bad, haha. I only saw it for the first time yesterday.. It wasn't? Hmm, there's an article on here that states her name was Sophie, I forgot which article it was, we better find it and change that. MeerkatGal 20:35, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Izzy played Lizzie in Meerkat Manor the pups were just born and still in the burrow when Lizzie was first seen. Aniju Aura 06:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay it was early. Can you find a picture of her?Aniju Aura 11:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sir Rock, I figured out how to change the Wiki back to the way it use to be. Click on your avatar/icon and select ''change, ''this will open up many options. There should be rows of tablets, one of which says "Skins". Click that and, out of the three options, select the middle one. This returns the Wikia to its origional format. MeerkatGal 08:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah same, the new format was so confusing. You're very welcome. :) MeerkatGal 05:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me for constantly editing the Meerkat manor gallery, but I couldn't help but fix a small typo; you misspelt Jango as Jongo, hehe. Also, Machu Pichu and Ningaloo played as themselves (unamed in the film), "Jango" and "Max" were at the other half of the Whiskers at the time. MeerkatGal 07:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Haha, we commented on each other's profiles at the exact same time.. Thanks for adding that. The version I downloaded kept Flower's real name, but I am aware that, in some, she was renamed Lady Day. Django? Odd. Maybe someone just made a slight error? Yes, Machu Pichu and Ningaloo did play some parts as the pups, but it wasn't that particular scene you added, thankyou for noticing anyway. Yeah, it was great to see De La Soul in her younger years. MeerkatGal 07:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yossarian Why don't you like Yossarian ? Denny60643 I know you don't like Yossarian but I like him as a rover. Denny60643 What happened in the Whiskers in October 2010? Meerkats123 22:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Who went roving? Who got Evicted? How many pups are there? Meerkats123 22:14, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 What happened in Aztecs? Meerkats123 22:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Is Zaphod Still Alive Meerkats123 What about the Kung Fu? Meerkats123 22:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 How do you know that the two pups at the Whiskers belong to Ella? The LH report didn't say anything about who they belonged to. EDIT: Well at least I know she gave birth in October. But it still doesn't explain how you know. I hate to see the Gremilins go, I liked the name. If it is Alonzo's group I am happy but what a weird name. Oh well. It it is Flo I would be very happy but sad that Alonzo would still be missing. Still what a weird name, Godzilla. They shoud look at all the cooler names at Meerkat Fanon we have. They need a new X, O, Y and Q name for a mob. Aniju Aura 23:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Zoo Meerkats Hey Sir Rock, I just wanted to ask you about your article ''Zoo Meerkats. You've included a few Zoos that have meerkats and I was wondering if I could add some more, from my country, and other Zoos around the globe, that also are home to meerkats. I thought it would be great to have an article on Zoo-Meerkats from around the world, so people from different areas could visit their nearest Zoo and see the 'kats, rather than be encouraged to purchase one as a pet. MeerkatGal 21:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, I'll get to work on it soon. I live in Australia, I know of heaps of Zoos that have meerkats down 'ere, hehe. I also know of two in New Zealand. I'll be sure to add them. (: MeerkatGal 04:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for editing Zaphod's Aztecs section; I was confused about why he couldn't mate with Maybelline (I prefer to call Monkulus by her meerkat manor name) until you added that for some reason, meerkats never mate with first generation relations. However, it still doesn't explain why Yossairan mated with Pancake if she was the duaghter of Youssairan's brother Big Si (Or Basil, but I find the Meerkat Manor name alot more threataning) Can you please tell me why? Hey thanks for letting me know that Pancake didn't know Yossarian was her uncle, which is why she mated with him. Well, what about Rocket Dog and Zaphod? Wasn't Yossarian still alpha male when Rocket Dog emerged? Well, did Rocket Dog ignore Zaphod or did she just find him way too annoying? (laughs)Skipper101 03:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC) We need Phillies to block thing guy forever. I wish he would come back. Aniju Aura 22:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think this guy is even in the KMP. Nature doesn't happen the way he is saying it but the info waas never given on the LH. He doesn't even know how to use Wiki which is a good thing. What a lier. Good we know he is lying. They real KMP would have waited like they did with Shaka Zulu, probably did a DNA test on him. Mitch is long gone probably in a wild group. The LH list says the group was formed by Kung Fu felame and Rascal and Colombians males. Plus meerkats in differant groups have the same Dye marks as meerkats in other groups. Dye marks wouldn't last for three years on Mitch even if he returned. No one message him anymore till he leaves. Let him mess up the articles then once he is gone we will rollback the pages to their rightfull information.Aniju Aura 23:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I know just wait. I don't believe anything he says. Nothing sounds real. He thinks we are all children who know nothing about the world Like we don't know how animals live. Wait and hour or two then fix everything. Phillies will block him. I know you guy were trying to protect the wiki and I thank you for it, but next time just wait until they leave and then leave them a message and undo everything, it just going to make more work for you guys if you change everything and yell him while he's on. I just got back from a nice vacation and I really don't feel figuring everything out right now. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I think we got everything he messed up. I thought he left a few times but he seemed ot have come back every time. But he isn't coming back for a while now that Phillies has delt with him. I like new users but he wasn't a nice one, not like MeerkatGal or Meerkat123 or Denny60643. I love McDreamy so I am not letting anyone mess up her mob and put up fail infomantion or we will never get the spotlight. Aniju Aura 00:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Please look at http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Phillies/Administrator, for information. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I have noticed this new user's antics.. I doubt they're a KMP member, they seem a bit too immature. And I'm pretty sure a KMP volunteer wouldn't spend their computer time annoying a community when they could be spending it on more important things like catching up with family members back at home. This person has no proof about Mitch. We base our facts on what the KMP reports say, which is the best possible proof you can get.. Perhaps you should ask the admin about this? MeerkatGal 05:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I think I've figured out how to make a category now. Thankyou for your help! MeerkatGal 10:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Please upload pictures? Excuse me Sir Rock, can I please upload the pictures on Chico's page onto Wikipedia's LA Zoo article? Because I've created an article on the page for Chico myself. The user KMP told me they made you user page, but I know that is no true since I was in the same room as you when you signed up. Merry Christmas and I miss you. Have a safe journey home from vacation.Aniju Aura 08:33, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you upload a photo of the Toyota Mob? Meerkats123 17:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 New Year Happy News Years everyone! Since we just started a new year it is time to get to some serious work on fixing up the place. Old articles have been left forgotten with many spelling errors. So before a new name list can come come, let's fix up all the really old articles of lesser know meerkats. No more presant-tance too. Everyone must be in past-tance since we get the info a month after it has already happen. No more Ella is pregnat, instead Ella was pregnant or Ella gave birth instead of Ella gives birth. Also we need to fix spelling errors like Ella took domiant female, that isn't a sentance. Ella took the roll of dominant female or Ella took dominance of the group would be better. Also don't add every signal picture of one meerkat under the sun in one article. Three or four of one meerkat is enough and make sure not to upload a picture which is already here. We have a lot of work to do but we can do it! This wiki has become big and we can make it greater. Thank you.Aniju Aura 11:49, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Good, I think people are less interested in the Drie Doring or simply don't make articles for them because they don't know their birthdays and who their mother was. I don't know but thanks for making articles for them. Aniju Aura 04:46, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm Working on Wolves Wiki now. It needs a lot of work I could use your help. Meerkats123 07:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 WikiKat Council I was wondering if you would like to Join Meerkats Wiki:Wikikat Council. It's like a council for more of the senior members of the wiki, to help share ideas, members of the council welcome new members to the wiki and other things. If you would like to join, please leave a message on my talk page. thanks :) Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay I made you the overseer of the Picture Contest. Now we need a Poem Contest overseer and some other Contests as well. You can start up the Picture Contest in March. Aniju Aura 05:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry about that. I've been doing a lot of school work lately and haven't found the time to get on here as much as I would like to. I'm glad to meet you. I hope to stick around a little while longer. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Could you come and work at Animal Planet's The Most Extreme Wiki.It need a lot of work. I made it six days ago. Here's the link http://animalplanetsthemostextreme.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Planet%27s_The_Most_Extreme_Wiki# User:Denny60643